The Art of Conversation
by Cuz.Neji is the UltimateXD
Summary: Cloud was never really much of a talker. But then along came Sephiroth and Cloud seemed up for anything now. Pairings: Cloud/Sephiroth --and possibly others that I have yet to verify-- FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. First impressions are the worst

Title: The Art of Conversation

Pairing: Cloud/Sephiroth (there may be some other pairings later on, but for now that's all that I can think of…..^^)

Summary: Cloud was never really much of a talker. But then again, with the fine talent of 'surrounding oneself with friends whom speaketh akin to microphones', he didn't really have to. But then, along came Sephiroth and the whole world just preformed a perfect barrel roll as Cloud decided that he'd learn a new talent that morning.

Rating: T/M

Brief background info: This will be an AU…and I know that the typical high school setting has been very much overused, the idea just wouldn't leave me alone!!!^^" Cloud, Sephiroth and everybody else will probably be around the age of 16/17

Forewarnings: If you haven't already guessed, yes, the pairing is male/male, so if that's not your preference, then I suggest you leave now……Umm…this story may or may not include smut later on however it IS highly likely so when that upcoming chapter approaches…I'll be sure to give a heads up!!^^ Err…there will be swearing and the like which is why it's rated T (for now).

Warnings for this chapter: includes brief mention of sex scene (however it is just that…just a mention of it….NO ACTION!!!), swearing and bad attempts at humour.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do NOT own the characters of Final Fantasy VII, I am only borrowing them for my own enjoyment….however I DO own the plot!!XD

Italics- 'Cloud's thoughts'

Ok…now let the story commence!!!XD (or something to that effect….)

**Chapter 1:**

A blur of silver and green was all that enveloped Cloud's vision but he wasn't protesting. Nah; far from it. Smirking lightly to himself as he held the only other figure in his bed closer, the blond sighed happily (or pervertedly if you looked at their state of undress) as he trailed his hand over the smooth expanse of his lover's back. Humming contently, Cloud then proceeded to nuzzle his nose into long, flowing silver locks. At this gesture, the person within the blond's hold gave a small chuckle.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were the type to cuddle after sex, Cloud?" Cloud could only smile at this.

"Well then Sephiroth, it's a good thing you do." Rolling his aqua green orbs at the giddy blond, Sephiroth then tried to make his way out of Cloud's embrace. However, he very soon found that this proved a particularly difficult task. Shaking his head at the oblivious blond, Sephiroth then tried wriggling around to show that he wished to be let free. When the blond continued to ignore him, Sephiroth then resorted to pinching the blissfully unaware Cloud.

"Oww! What was that for?!" Cloud exclaimed as he pouted childishly while rubbing at his arm. Glancing back at Sephiroth once he realised that no permanent damage was done to his arm, Cloud glared half-heartedly at the silver haired male. Sephiroth sighed. "As much as I _love _cuddling with you Cloud, I felt that my _deadly assault _was enough reason for my excuse to go to the bathroom." Cloud, chose to ignore the sarcasm that came with that answer and decided instead to pointedly give Sephiroth a sincere smile. "Aww, I'm sorry, but I'm just so happy Seph."

Sighing, Sephiroth turned away from the practically glowing blond as he made to walk to the bathroom. It was also to hide the fierce the blush that highlighted his cheeks and threatened to take up his whole face.

Of course Sephiroth knew why Cloud was happy. It _was _their _first time _having sexafter all. Rolling his eyes and sighing again Sephiroth finally made his way into the bathroom, _without _any interruptions this time.

Coming back out of the bathroom, Sephiroth was slightly caught off-guard with the image of his boyfriend on the bed. Sprawled out with his feet hanging off the edge of the bed, Cloud slept soundlessly as though he wasn't just wide awake a few _seconds _ago. Shaking his head, Sephiroth made his way to the bed to join his lover, although not without a smile on his face.

As Sephiroth leaned down to plant a kiss on the sleeping blond's forehead, he felt a sturdy arm reach out, only to grab him by the waist and pull Sephiroth down so that he was lying next to the supposedly sleeping boy.

A bit shocked at the gesture, Sephiroth quickly regained his senses and responded to the arm around his waist by looping his own around Cloud's neck. Closing his eyes as he heard Cloud mutter something inconceivable, Sephiroth sighed happily as he leaned even further into Cloud's chest.

It was the sound of Cloud's soothing breathing and the steady beating of his heart that finally caused Sephiroth to fall asleep himself.

Blinking open cerulean coloured eyes, Cloud yawned lazily as he stretched his arms high above his head. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with a lazy hand, the blond then sat up in bed as he inspected the time on his alarm clock.

'_6:59.'_ Cloud frowned. _'How is it that I always wake up one minute before the alarm actually goes off?' _

Shrugging to himself, the blond proceeded to get ready for school.

It was only when he was making his way from the bathroom, dressed and ready to go, did he realise that there wasn't another person on his bed. Preferably one with long silver hair, pale skin and bright green eyes.

Cloud scowled. _'It was only another dream.'_ And while he was disappointed with this shocking revelation, it wasn't a surprise. Ever since Cloud first laid eyes on Sephiroth, (cliché as it may be) he couldn't get the silver-haired enigma out of his mind. Not that he was complaining, mind you. But it still only left frustration on Cloud's part, as the boy of his dreams was still unaware. And it's been, what, 4 years now? But then again, one cannot just go up to somebody and say: _" I've been watching you for the past 4 years of my life and I think that I just might be in love with you." _Cloud rolled his eyes. Of course not! He would be seen as a fucking stalker by the whole school, never mind Sephiroth who'd probably file a restraining order against him anyway. Then there's also the fact that they are both guys. For all the spiked blond knew, Sephiroth could be homophobic, never mind actually _interested _in guys.

Therefore, Cloud knew that there was no hope. Sighing in defeat, the blond flopped back onto his bed and dramatically placed a hand over his eyes. Sighing again, the blond peeked out from underneath the lifeless appendage and turned his focus towards the clock on his dresser.

'_7:32.'_ Cloud thought to himself as he sat up again. _'It's not even approaching midday and I'm already having pessimistic thoughts.'_

Cloud then decided to scowl, at no one in particular of course, but just because he could. He then stood up when he realised that he was just getting more depressed just sitting there, and so decided to get himself moving. Grabbing his bag, he made his way downstairs and out the door. Cloud sighed._ 'Great. Day 158 of living torture, dubbed as school, and __**still**__ counting.'_

It was only when Cloud actually reached his school that he realised that, number one: _It was only 7: 56_ and number two: _school didn't __**start**__ for another 34 minutes._

Cloud growled lowly in his throat as he decided to make his way to what would be his first lesson, English. _'Great. Just great. What else can go wrong today?'_ However, Cloud spoke too soon, as he realised that he wouldn't be the only person in room 27.

"Of all the people in the world, it just had to be _him_." Cloud whispered under his breath as he paused just outside the door.

Just the blond's luck that the person sitting in the classroom had to be Sephiroth; the guy of Cloud's affections for the past few years. _'Someone, just shoot me.'_ Cloud thought melodramatically as he hesitated whether to go in or not.

Looking at it one way, there's the chance that he'd probably just make a fool out of himself. Like, being caught staring or something. _'It's happened before…' _Cloud thought warily. Yet, on the other hand, if he didn't even have the guts to simply sit in a classroom alone with the guy (never mind actually sitting next to him…) then there was no hope of even attempting to strike conversation in the near future. Shaking his head, Cloud slumped his shoulders in defeat. _'I am such a coward.'_ Raising his bag more securely on his shoulder, Cloud turned to leave when he felt someone grab his arm. Jumping slightly in surprise, the blond turned to give a good earful to whoever decided to bug him so early in the morning. However, the words died in his throat when he realised who the culprit was.

"You're Cloud, right?" Cloud could only nod as he felt the grip on his arm loosen until there was no contact left at all. Shaking his head slightly as to get out of his current state of shock, Cloud finally managed to process who it was that was talking to him. _'S-Sephiroth? Dear god! He's talking to me! What the fuck do I do?!' _Cloud panicked inwardly as he felt his body heating up on the outside. Dear god, he better not be blushing.

"I didn't mean to scare you or anything. It's just that I saw you standing outside the classroom door and thought that maybe you weren't coming in because I was already here." Sephiroth explained himself as Cloud continued to panic.

'Oh great! Now he either thinks that I'm an idiot for just standing outside the classroom for a good couple if minutes or that I don't like him because I decided to walk away. Great going Cloud!'

Blue eyes widened slightly after his internal self-bashing that occurred inside his head. "N-no! Err….it wasn't you or anything. I just thought that maybe you wanted to have the classroom to yourself so maybe I shouldn't bother you…err…not that I mean that you're somehow selfish or anything…I just err…um…" Cloud trailed off when he realised that he was babbling nonsense and making a complete fool out of himself in front of his crush. It only made things worse when he heard Sephiroth let out a soft laugh. Cloud mentally slumped, as he only felt more embarrassed. _' Oh yeah. Real smooth. But at least I got to hear his laugh….but why did it have to be __**at**__ me?'_

Sephiroth then straightened his composure when he realised that Cloud got a little bit too quiet. "I didn't mean to offend you it's just that…well….you were quite funny when trying to defend yourself even though I took no offence at all." Shaking his head slightly, Sephiroth then turned back around and entered the classroom. "The classroom doesn't belong to me, so you are free to come and keep me company if you like."

At the unexpected invitation, Cloud head popped up faster than a bullet. _'Don't lose your cool just because you are about to sit with Sephiroth. It's only in a friendly way. Only in a friendly way.' _

Repeating the mantra over and over inside his head, Cloud then answered back: "Err….sure. That'll be cool." At Cloud's response, Sephiroth gave the blond a small smile, almost causing Cloud to go tripping over his own feet. **Almost.** _'Dear god, he looks so beautiful. I-I can't do this! I'm gonna make a complete fool of myself!'_

Starting to panic in his head again, Cloud still managed to make his way over to where Sephiroth was seated, which was in the middle of the room towards the back. Giving back a shaky smile of his own, Cloud shrugged off his bag and sat down.

"8:04." Said Sephiroth while glancing at his wristwatch. Cloud turned his attention to the other boy. "Huh?" Sephiroth let out a small chuckle. "We still have 26 minutes left until the start of school. I know that we don't really talk much during any of our classes but it's better than sitting in silence. So, do you have anything you want to talk about?" After Sephiroth had finished talking, Cloud very nearly lost his nerve. _'What the fuck is wrong with me?! Answer you chicken; Answer!!!' _Cloud screamed in his head. Scanning furiously throughout his brain (which seemed to have short-circuited on him…) looking for anything to talk about, the blond came up with nothing.

"I…err…dunno." Cloud trailed off when he realised how stupid he sounded. This caused Sephiroth to let out another soft laugh, which caused Cloud's heart to skip a beat. _'I'm not going to come out of here alive.' _

"Ok, how about I start? We'll begin with something easy. Hmm…what's your favourite colour?"

"My favourite colour? Blue." Cloud answered easily. _'Well this isn't so hard.' _Cloud thought as he relaxed back into his seat. "Blue….I thought as much. It suits you." At the casual comment that Sephiroth made, Cloud almost fell out of his seat. _'Dear god, he didn't mean it in any other way than friendly! Pull yourself together Cloud!'_

Cloud was so busy berating himself that he almost missed what Sephiroth said next. "My favourite colour is red." Cloud nodded. _'Red, huh?'_ It was then that an image of Sephiroth sprawled out on a bed, naked, in satin red sheets, flashed in Cloud's mind. Caught of guard, this time the blond _did_ fall out of his seat. _'Where the hell did that come from! Not that it __**wasn't**__ nice…dear god…I think I'm hard.'_ Still positioned on the floor with the chair under him, Cloud almost forgot that he wasn't the only one in the room, until he saw Sephiroth's face come into his line of vision. "Cloud, are you ok?" The silver-headed male said this with such concern in his voice that it caused Cloud to blush redder than a tomato. "Err….yeah! Just fine…I just fell because I was rocking back on the chair is all….guess I err…leaned back too far. Yeah." Sephiroth only raised one slim silver eyebrow at this excuse and once Cloud had seated himself properly he decided to continue with his 21 questions session.

"Ok. What's your favourite subject?" Cloud actually had to stop and think about this one. English and maths were okay he supposed, but nothing too special. Science he absolutely hated simply because of the teacher. That professor Hojo was just too creepy for words. Mentally crossing off each and every subject, Cloud finally got down to a subject, which he deemed worthy of being classed as a favourite.

"Umm….probably music, I guess." Sephiroth nodded at this. "Really?" Cloud flinched back a bit. _'What? Does he not like music?'_

"Well, yeah. I mean, you don't as many restrictions as all the other lessons and I guess that music is just something I'm actually good at." Cloud said almost defensively when Sephiroth continued to give him a look. Sephiroth smirked. "No need to get defensive Cloud. In fact, if you'd like to know, music's my favourite subject too." Cloud almost grinned at this. "Really? That's cool." Cloud flinched inwardly. _'Cool? Cool?! That's all I could come up with….someone shoot me. Sephiroth must think that I'm some illiterate idiot from the stone age. Why is it that every time I'm around him, the brain fizzles to nothing?!' _

Cloud groaned. "Is there something wrong?" Sephiroth asked the blond when he saw how he gradually slumped over in the chair. At this, Cloud bounced right back up like a tightly wound spring, causing Sephiroth to jump slightly. "No, no! Nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine! Err…..what do you….like to…do in your spare time?" Cloud asked the other boy hesitantly. "Hmmm….that's a tough one." After this statement, Sephiroth leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs at the ankles. Innocent enough gesture, except for the fact that it caused the hoodie he was wearing to rise up, exposing a fair bit of skin. Cloud's mouth promptly went dry as soon as his eyes made contact with this little snippet of heaven. _'Dear god….it looks just as smooth as I've always imagined.' _Unconsciously, Cloud began to lean forward as if he was being drawn in to Sephiroth's body by some unknown force. Fortunately (or unfortunately if you look at it from Cloud's point of view) Sephiroth seemed to have finally found his answer, as he leaned forward in his chair again, causing the garment to fall back into place.

Cloud snapped back to reality as soon as this happened and then blushed crimson when he realised just what he was doing. Sephiroth however, seemed to not have noticed for he proceeded to answer Cloud's question without any hesitation.

"There are a number of things that I enjoy doing out of school but if I had to narrow it down it would probably be reading and song-writing."

'_Song-writing?'_ Cloud blinked confusedly. "You sing?" At this, Sephiroth cast his eyes downwards causing his bangs to fall in front of his face, hiding it from view. Cloud found the motion cute. "Well, yeah…I suppose. I'm not involved in a band or anything of the sort but I do like to sing….I guess." Cloud smiled at this. _'He seems so unsure of himself now. Guess I need to remember that Sephiroth is human just like the rest of us in this shitty school. Although now, not only does he have the body of a god, but also the voice of angel.'_

At that moment it seemed as if Cloud fell in love with Sephiroth all over again. Leaning forward a little bit, Cloud placed a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder gently. "Hey, I actually think that it's kinda cool." At this Sephiroth looked up as Cloud gave a tentative smile. "I mean, I like to sing too, but I bet my voice is no where as good as yours. I mean, I sound like a cat on its ninth life being strangled half to death. It's true. You can ask Zack. " At this comment Sephiroth let out a small laugh. Cloud could only smile when he realised that it was him that was causing Sephiroth to laugh.

"I'm pretty sure I've said it before, but I'll say it again, you are a funny guy Cloud." At the compliment Sephiroth gave to the blond, Cloud's heart skipped a beat. "Heh. Thanks, I mean I'm really not all that funny. It's just the truth really." Sephiroth smiled at the comment as Cloud reluctantly removed his hand from on top of Sephiroth's shoulder. _'It was a perfect fit.' _Cloud whined inwardly as he watched Sephiroth lean back into his chair once again. "Anyway, you don't suppose that maybe we could…I dunno…be friends?" It was only after the question flew from his mouth that Cloud realised what he just said._ 'I sound like such a nerd. He probably thinks that I'm the biggest loser on the planet after that. Way to go Cloud! You were doing so well until that dumb stunt!'_

As Cloud continued to beat himself up mentally, Sephiroth contemplated on the proposal. "Sure, why not? I do quite like you Cloud." At the words that left Sephiroth's mouth, the blond's thoughts halted immediately. _'Get a hold of yourself. He didn't mean it like __**that**__!'_ Cloud quickly corrected himself before he got _too_ carried away. "Really? Err…then…..that's great! How about you come and eat lunch with me and my friends today…if that's not too much to ask of course. Not that I feel that you _have _to come and sit with my friends just because we're friends now…I err….." Cloud trailed off when he realised how foolish he sounded. Sephiroth laughed softly. "I…err…did it again, didn't I?" Sephiroth only nodded at the embarrassed blond. "But that's okay, because I do accept your offer, Cloud." This caused the blond to ease up a bit. "Oh, that's good then. We sit on the biggest table in the back left of the cafeteria, so you know where to find us." Sephiroth nodded as reached down into his bag. When Cloud realised that the other male was pulling out his books, the blond decided to take a look at his watch.

'_8: 29.'_ Cloud blinked as he watched the second hand go around. _'Wow, I didn't even realise that we were even talking for all that time. It went by so quickly.'_

Smiling to himself once he actually realised that in the space of half an hour, he'd managed to actually sit next to and talk to Sephiroth and then become friends with him, Cloud gave himself a mental pat on the back.

'I've got to treat myself after this…..just wait until Zack finds out! He'll never believe it!'

Realising now that in within less than 1 minute, class officially started, Cloud decided to move himself back to his original seat which was in the second to front row towards the left. That way he got to stare outside the window while the teacher droned on and on about the use of similes and metaphors. Who needs them anyway?

Hearing the familiar sound of rumbling footsteps, Cloud now knew that the other students would begin to file into the classroom any time now.

'_8:31.'_ Glancing at the door, Cloud managed to spot his best friend Zack walking through the door. Managing to make eye contact through all the other students that were now in the room, Cloud gave Zack one of the biggest grins that he could muster. Not elaborating any further than that, Cloud turned back to glance outside the window, leaving Zack feeling very puzzled about the unexpected reaction from what he once thought (and still hoped) was his sane, blond friend.

'I guess leaving my house at 7:32 wasn't such a bad idea after all.'

**A/N: And there is chapter number one!! I do quite like how this came out considering it's only my second story on fanfiction…..but that's beside the point.**

**Umm…what else to say? Oh yeah! Please review people!! This story can only get better with your constructive criticism!!!XD**


	2. Can I get a drum roll please?

**Chapter 2:**

"You're pulling my leg right?"

Cloud rolled his eyes for the fifteenth time during their break, as his best friend Zack continued to fire questions after questions at him, even though he already gave a reasonable enough answer.

"Zack, for the hundredth time, I am absolutely positive that I did manage to talk to Sephiroth, and no, I am NOT hallucinating!" Zack at least had the decency to shrink back a bit and gave a sheepish grin to the blond who was steadily increasing in temperament.

"Ok, ok. I believe you. It's just that you've had a crush on the guy for what? 2, 3 years?" Cloud bowed his head down a little as a blush threatened to overtake his face. "Actually, it's been 4 years now." He muttered as Zack sighed. "You see! Even worse. And now you're telling me that you somehow managed to talk to him even though you'd usually become a complete babbling mess when you're no more than 2 feet away from him?"

Cloud growled a little at the accusation that Zack presented about him. "I am not THAT bad! And anyway, I don't have anything to prove to you, as you'll see for yourself when he comes to sit with us at lunch today. And I would think that as my BEST friend you would be happy for me; not shoot me down once I tell you about it!"

After his mini-rant, Cloud decided that he felt a little bit better about himself, and decided to leave Zack standing by his locker in favour of walking to his next class. Zack however, had other plans. "C'mon Cloud. I didn't mean it alright…..I was just a little bit shocked. But anyway, I think it's cool and all that you actually managed to talk to the guy and I DO believe you, if that massive grin you gave me earlier was anything to go by…."

Thankfully Cloud stopped which gave Zack enough time to catch up to the previously angry blond. "Alright, I'll forget that you said anything." Zack gave a smile at this. "Aw..thanks spike. Ooh…how about I talk to Angeal for ya? You know…he could drop some casual hints about you to Sephiroth and see where that takes us?"

At the proposition that Zack put up, Cloud stopped in his tracks. _'That actually might be a good idea.' _Cloud thought. Since Zack was good friends with the senior, and Angeal was friends with Sephiroth, this could work in his favour. But then again, he couldn't be too obvious then Sephiroth might catch on to him.

"Nah…it's too risky. What if he catches on to me? I mean randomly today I begin talking to him, practically gush at the chance of being friends with him, I stutter and make a complete fool of myself _when _talking to him and then suddenly out of the blue, Angeal asks him what he thinks of me…knowing that Angeal is friends with you, and you are friends with me?"

As Cloud finished his not-so-little explanation of why not to go with the brilliant plan that he thought up, Zack's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Why don't you slow down there a little bit, buddy? I think you're looking into things too much! I mean do you really think that Sephiroth would really come up with something like that after only talking to you for like, what, 15 minutes?!"

Cloud shrugged his shoulders. "I-it could happen. Sephiroth's not exactly stupid."

"Yeah, but he _is _quite oblivious. I mean, nearly half the school practically drool all over the guy, and he barely bats an eyelash. I'd say he either doesn't care or just doesn't realise. But considering that throughout the whole time we've been in school and I haven't once seen the guy with a girlfriend _or _boyfriend I'd say it's probably the latter." After Zack's comment, Cloud's shoulders practically slumped down to an all new-time low. "You say at least _half _of the entire school is after him? Then….where does that leave _me_? I have no chance!"

Zack then thought it best to shut his mouth as his now somewhat melodramatic friend was beginning to have a mental breakdown. "Well, I wouldn't say _half_, but you have to admit that there's at _least _4 people in every one of his classes to decides to spend the better part of their time staring at the guy. You not included."

Cloud rolled his eyes. _'He might as well just say that I have virtually no chance with the guy.' _He thought absent-mindedly as Zack continued to drone on and on.

"Zack…I think that I'm just gonna try to get closer to Sephiroth my own way. And don't you dare say anything to Angeal!" Cloud added the last part quickly as he saw that Zack was about to say something. The slightly taller male shut his mouth with a satisfying 'snap'. And then opened it again. "But c'mon Cloud! Angeal wouldn't blab anything to Sephiroth. He's a guy of honour!"

Cloud rolled his eyes and then rose from his place on the bench once he heard the bell ring. "Whatever Zack. And I do mean it. Don't say a word to anyone!" This time, it was Zack's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I've kept my _big-mouth_ shut for 4 years haven't I? I'm sure I can hold it for another _**two**_…"

Oddly enough, at this comment, the blond gave Zack a smirk. "But you won't have to Zack as I'm going to get Sephiroth to be my boyfriend within the next 2 _weeks!_"

Zack scoffed. "Okay, whatever you say Cloud. But just for the record, good luck!" And with that, Zack ran off to his next class. Cloud raked a hand through his unruly blond spikes nervously as he lazily made his way to his own class: music.

'_Good luck? I think I'll need a little bit more than that!'_

Sighing pitifully, Cloud entered the music room only to find that there was at least double the amount of students that were normally in this class. Weaving his way in and out throughout the mass of students he finally made it to his seat where he noticed that somebody else was occupying it.

"Sephiroth? What are you doing here?" Cloud asked in complete shock as he noticed the silver-haired male sitting there with a bored look on his face.

"Apparently, some kid thought that it would be funny to set a stink bomb off in the other music room. As a result, my class had no where else to go as there are no spare rooms and so the most logical reason would be for the two music classes to pile into this one small, _really_ cramped room." After he'd finished speaking, Sephiroth leaned into his palm as he placed his elbow on the desk. Shaking his head in disbelief at the stupidity of some of the students in his school, Cloud then resorted to sitting down in the seat next to Sephiroth. "Any idea where the teachers are?" Cloud asked when he felt that an awkward silence was approaching. Well, between _them _anyway. The rest of the class were shouting and screaming like there was no tomorrow. "Well, my teacher ran off to the principal to see if he could sort anything out and I don't know where the hell _your_ teacher's disappeared to." Cloud scoffed slightly at that. That wasn't too hard to believe. Their music teacher really was a scatterbrain and sometimes Cloud wondered whether or not she took a fair amount of happy pills and magic mushrooms before she made her way to school.

Feeling a little bit more confident in talking to Sephiroth, Cloud was about to ask the other boy about his own music class when he was rudely interrupted by a hand that laid heavily on his shoulder.

"Hey, blondie. This is my seat." Turning around in slight horror, Cloud expected to find a guy twice the size of him, menacing look and all. However, he was slightly relieved to find that the guy looked about the same size as himself, but that didn't mean that the look he gave Cloud was any less unnerving. However, Cloud refused to be intimidated by this guy.

"Actually, I do _not_ recognise your face meaning that you're probably from the _other _music class, implicating that this is _not _your usual room, thus concluding that this is **not your seat**." All the while as Cloud was talking the boy's face was becoming redder and redder. Whether it was because of anger or embarrassment, it was unknown to Cloud. All the blond seemed to care about was the fact that the silver-haired god next to him seemed to find his retaliation amusing.

Seeming pleased with himself, the blond turned back around in his seat, only to feel the grip of the boy's hand on his shoulder once more. Huffing in annoyance as Sephiroth tried (and failed) to hide a smile behind his hand, Cloud turned back to the persistent boy again. "What the hell do you want from me? I'm not about to move any time soon and neither is Sephiroth, so I suggest you find somewhere else to sit." Getting aggravated, the boy slammed his hand down on the table earning a moment of solitary silence from the rest of class. However, it started back up again as soon as it had stopped.

"But I didn't ask _Sephiroth _to move, I asked you. Now move!" Cloud hardly batted an eyelash as the boy practically bellowed in his face. "Why do you want this seat so badly anyway?" Cloud questioned the boy as soon as it came to mind. At this seemingly innocent question, the boy flinched back, and if Cloud wasn't hallucinating he was sure that he saw a tinge of red on the boy's cheeks.

"That's none of your damn business!" the boy yelled back in defence. Cloud merely shrugged his shoulders as the other guy finally decided to leave him in peace.

However, it was once he left that a thought came to mind. A disturbing thought.

Recalling back to his conversation with Zack earlier, something his friend said immediately came to mind after he analysed the guy's behaviour in his head:_ '…nearly half the school practically drool all over the guy, the other half are constantly planning ways to get closer to the guy, and he barely bats an eyelash.'_

Cloud slumped forward in slight annoyance and let out a sigh. '_Maybe Zack was right. Almost everybody in the fucking school is after him….so what chance in hell do I have?'_

"Cloud, is there something wrong?" Said blond didn't realise what Sephiroth was talking about until he realised that he was sighing a lot in the past few minutes; and very loud at that. "Oh no, nothing's the matter! I'm just….kinda bored." Cloud said while forcing a grin onto his face. Not really believing it, but deciding to let the blond off the hook for now, Sephiroth gave a small smile of his own. "That's good then."

Eventually everything went quite, and Cloud felt quite puzzled as to why this was. It was only when he looked away from Sephiroth that he realised that all the other students had somehow managed to find seats in this one room and that their teachers were back. Groaning slightly, for the first time in his life, Cloud just wished that this lesson was over so then they could go to lunch and then home soon after.

'_I'm too fucking depressed for this lesson….never mind the actual teachers.'_ Closing his eyes, Cloud decided the best way to deal with this was to lay his head down on the desk and sleep. There were too many students crowded in the room for the teachers to be able to see him anyway.

1 hour and 45 minutes later, Cloud found himself almost running over people's heads just to get out of the cursed music room. He didn't have a particularly decent reason for why he suddenly hated the lesson today but all he knew was that it was finally over and lunch at long-last was here.

'_And Sephiroth's coming to lunch with me!' _Cloud mentally cheered as he calmly waited outside the classroom for Sephiroth to come out. Eventually, Cloud managed to spot a familiar head of silver hair amongst the throng of students. Not wanting to embarrass himself by calling out Sephiroth's name in the middle of the hallway, Cloud made his way towards the unaware male.

"Umm…hey. You ready to go to lunch?" Cloud asked hesitantly, suddenly afraid that Sephiroth might reject him at the very last second. However, he was proved wrong when he was answered back with a simple "Yes."

Mentally cheering once again, the blond held out his hand in a gesture for Sephiroth to take it, but then thought better of it at the last second. Instead he raised his hand to adjust his bag on his shoulder and signalled for Sephiroth to follow.

Upon entering the cafeteria, Cloud found that Zack, Tifa, Aerith _and _Yuffie had already made their way to their table and was seated. Cloud visibly deflated at this little discovery. _'I was actually hoping for some time alone with Sephiroth, even if it __**was**__ only for a few minutes…' _

Deciding that there was always time for that later, Cloud hastily made his way to the table as he could see Zack was preparing to shout out his name for the whole world to hear. Sitting down next to Zack, Cloud almost forgot that he'd brought a guest along. Looking up, he noticed that Sephiroth was just standing there, looking a little bit out of place. It didn't visibly show so much, but he could see from the way he green orbs were flickering back and forth. Snapping back to his sense, Cloud introduced Sephiroth to everybody else.

"Sephiroth?" At the mention of his name, Sephiroth snapped his head up from his previous gaze on the floor and seemed to clutch his bag a little tighter to his arm. Resisting the urge to go _'Aww!'_ at the guy, as it would only further complicate things, Cloud hastily batted that thought away from his mind and gestured for Sephiroth to sit next to him.

"Err…guys? Not that you don't already know but to do this formally and all, Sephiroth this is Tifa, Zack, Aerith and Yuffie. Guys, this is Sephiroth."

Each person giving either a "Hi" or "hello" Cloud sighed softly as Sephiroth seemed to ease up a bit. Gradually as the minutes ticked by it seemed to Cloud as if Sephiroth had been a part of the little group of friends forever. He seemed to get along well with practically everybody. Well, everybody except Yuffie that is. But the only person who could properly withstand Yuffie's troublesome personality was Vincent anyway. Cloud never really did understand how he did it.

All was going well and Cloud felt that he was becoming at least a little bit closer to claiming Sephiroth's heart when he saw two figures approach Sephiroth from behind. One of them he recognised as Angeal, the other…he was sure he'd seen his face before but just couldn't place a name on the guy.

"Angeal! How you doing, man?" Zack practically yelled from his still seated position around the table. "I've been ok. But why didn't you tell me that you were going to be stealing Sephiroth away from us this lunch? We had plans, you know." Zack only continued to grin as he casually pointed a finger towards Cloud. "Don't look at me, it was my buddy Cloud who invited you friend over here." Turning his attention towards the blond who was seated to his best friend, Angeal opened his mouth to say something when the other standing male interrupted him.

"Now, now Angeal. We have better things to be worrying about. Like my upcoming stage performance for example." Rolling his eyes at the other male, Angeal muttered something almost inaudible under his breath, however Cloud was just able to catch his name.

So that's where he recognised the guy's face. Genesis Rhapsodos. Best friend of Sephiroth and Angeal who also likes to take part in school plays. Also, never seen without his copy of the play LOVELESS. **(1)** Cloud deduced that it must've been his favourite play or something. Too caught up and his new-found knowledge of Genesis, Cloud almost missed what Sephiroth said next.

"I didn't mean to forget me helping you practice with your audition Genesis. But did you really have to come looking for me?" The red-head scoffed as he saw a smirk appear on Spehiroth's face. "Don't flatter yourself. You made a promise and I'm just intending that you keep it." Rolling his cat-like eyes at the typical answer, Sephiroth reached for his bag and then rose form his seat. "I want to thank you for inviting me to have lunch with you and your friends Cloud. It has been an…enjoyable experience. Here's hoping that maybe I could join you again?" It didn't take a genius to recognise this golden opportunity and Cloud gladly took it without hesitation. "Sure. A-anytime." Giving the blond a brief smile, Sephiroth then turned back to join Angeal and Genesis as they walked out of the cafeteria.

Practically shaking with excitement as things were beginning to look his way, Cloud leaned further into his seat when he noticed Zack giving him a big shit-eating grin. "Way to go buddy!" Zack exclaimed as he clapped a hand on the blond's unsuspecting back. Reeling forward from the blow, Cloud cast a half-hearted glare at the other spiky haired male, leaving the girls confusion written all over their faces.

"You know, you guys are really weird." Yuffie finally said as to break the silence that they had randomly fallen into. Zack the turned his direction towards the younger girl. "Ha! Look whose talking." Eyes twitching slightly, the self-proclaimed ninja then began to barrage Zack with a reign of insults resulting in him sending his own string of insults right back. Eventually, Aerith tried to intervene as they were beginning to attract attention with how loud they were getting, but they took no notice. Tifa, who was originally sipping her diet cola soon grew irritated and resorted to more physical measures to get Aerith's previous point across.

"Now, shut the hell up, or both of you will be sorry!" Tifa said as she gave the two offenders a glare while placing her hands on her hips. "Okay, okay." Zack said while Yuffie said quiet nursing her wounds. Seeming pleased with herslef, Tifa brushed off the imaginary dirt of her skirt and sat back down in her seat.

Shaking his head at his friends antics, Cloud now wished for the day to be over so that he could spend time with Sephiroth again. Realising how pathetic he sounded, Cloud shook his head in a pitiful attempt to rid his thoughts of his crush. However, that proved easier said than done.

**A/N: For those who have read this far and are waiting for more, I thank you so much! I didn't actually like how this chapter came out, and in my opinion it seems **_**really**_** crappy…but hopefully the next chapter will be better!!XD**

**(1) I just couldn't resist! Anyone who's played Crisis Core will know what the hell I'm talking about. For anyone else who doesn't, LOVELESS is basically ****a play of some sort and he tends to quote from it frequently during the **_**whole **_**game. I, personally find it quite annoying but I felt that Genesis wouldn't be Genesis if he didn't have LOVELESS within his possession.**

**Anyway, please, read and review!! All comments welcome!!XD**


End file.
